1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to word processing apparatus, and is particularly directed to a portable word processor which can be electrically coupled to a dictating machine to control the same while transcribing dictation recorded thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional word processors normally include a typewriter keyboard, a microprocessor-based data processing circuit, a CRT or other display device for visually presenting all or part of a page of text, and a magnetic disk drive for recording on a magnetic disk the data corresponding to the text typed on the keyboard. A previously typed document can be easily edited or revised using such a word processor. A previously typed segment of the document can be recalled from storage on the magnetic disk, and the text can be suitably altered or the format thereof changed by typing predetermined commands on the keyboard. The portions of the text being so altered are displayed on the display device so that the operator can carry out any textual editing or revision while watching the display device.
After the editing or revision is complete, the final text can be stored on the magnetic disk, or can be transferred to magnetic tape, printed on a desired stock of paper by an electric printer, or transferred over a communication medium to a distant location.
Quite often, the word processor is used to transcribe dictation which has been orally recorded. While it is sometimes possible to use a cassette recorder incorporated into the word processor to play back dictation, it often occurs that the dictation is recorded on a cassette, open reel tape, or belt that is incompatible with the recorder, if any, incorporated in the word processor. In such case, the typist is required to operate the word processor and a separate dictating machine simultaneously. Most often, a foot pedal is used for controlling the dictating machine. However, because foot action is generally rather slow as compared with the action of the fingers, control of the dictating machine tends to be somewhat slower than the speed of operation of the word processor. Thus, using a conventional arrangement, the typist's speed of transcription is restricted because of the requirement to use a pedal to control the dictating machine.
Typing speed and efficiency could thus be improved if there were provided some means to control the mode of a dictating machine by finger action on the keyboard of the word processor.